Shadows
by edwardlover55
Summary: I was still having trouble sleeping even though I had moved out of my old apartment. I couldn't go back there after the attack.  i suck at summeries. please read, review and enjoy! thank you


I was still having trouble sleeping even though I had moved out of my old apartment. I couldn't go back there after the attack. Alice and Jasper helped me move into their guest house and said that I could stay there until I felt comfortable enough to move out on my own. I was always on edge wondering if it will happen again. I would replay everything in my head all the time thinking that it was my entire fault, but Alice would quickly squash those thoughts and tell me that it was **not** my fault. I know that he is behind bars, but that edge is still always there.

- Flashback -

_I had just locked my doors and checked the windows to make sure they were shut and went to bed. Walking into the bathroom I turned the shower on so it could warm up and stripped all my clothes off. I loved the feeling of the warm water caressing my body as it flowed over me. I took the bar of soap and rubbed it in between my hands and started to roam my body. _

_ I slowly brought my hands to my breasts and caressed them. It felt so good that I started to moan. I had this picture in my head of this man, but he had no face. It was his hands on my body. A touch that set me on fire and wanting more. _

_ I moved my hands down my stomach to the core of my body, picturing his hands instead of mine. The second I touched my core, I felt a tingle shoot through me. Slowly I rubbed my clit as I brought my other hand to my entrance and put two fingers into me._

_ "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes so good." I panted as I moved my fingers in and out of my core._

_ I could feel the water starting to get cool, so I wanted to hurry up. I started moving my fingers faster bringing myself to the edge. Just when I thought I couldn't cum, my world exploded._

_ "Oh God yes. Fuck."_

_ After I calmed I got out of the shower and dried off. I put on a tank top, panties and shorts and crawled into bed. I had been asleep for a few hours when I heard the crash of glass. I was just about t grab the phone when my bedroom door was thrown open._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, but was quickly silenced by this man's hand coming over my face._

_ I struggled to get out of his grip, but the knife to my throat made me stop in a hurry. I had tears streaming down my face praying to God that he wouldn't kill me._

_ "Don't scream or I will slit your throat without a second thought." Came the garbled voice of the intruder. _

_ I didn't move or anything in fear that he would do it. He moved the knife slowly down my body and started to cut my shirt off. I thought he was going to rape me, when I heard it. Cops were banging on my door._

_ "Police let us in. Ma'am, are you home." Shouted the officers._

_ The intruder freaked out and shoved the knife into my side._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain the rippled through my body was unbearable. I heard my apartment door slamming against the wall as the police broke in. Hearing the cops run into my apartment let me know that everything was going to be ok. I let my body relax when I heard the cops reading the man his rights._

_ "Ma'am can you hear me?" I heard a cop ask. I felt tired, weak and was trying to handle the pain, and didn't want to answer her but I know I had to so I just groaned and opened my eyes._

_ "Miss an ambulance is on the way. You're safe now. We caught him."_

_The paramedics covered the stab wound, secured me to a back board and loaded me up in the ambulance and took me to the hospital._

- End of Flashback -

Though there is a lot of pain and darkness, there is a bit of light in my life right now. His name is Edward Cullen. Dr. Edward Cullen to be more specific. Edward was the doctor in the E.R the night I was brought in. ever since that day we have been really close. We both know that we can't date because I am still his patient, but all that will be changing today. The stitches that I had because of the stab wound come out today and after that Edward will not be my doctor anymore.

"Bella you going to be ready to go?" Alice asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah just let me get my shoes on and we can go."

We walked out of the house and up to the main house so we could go. We were pulling out of the drive way, when the interrogation starts. I should have known that Alice was up to something when she told me that she was going to bring me to the hospital. I could drive now and didn't even think of anything when she said she was bringing me. Now I regret that choice.

"So" She started

"So what?

"What is going to happen between you and Edward once your stitches are out? I mean he won't be your doctor anymore, which means anything is possible."

"Who said anything was going to happen Alice?"

"You're kidding right? You guys are so close you'd think that you two have known each other all your lives. Even Jazz and I weren't that close when we started dating. When you two are together it is like your one person. He moves, you move. You move he moves, and you both don't know you're doing it."

"I don't know what it is Alice. I feel so safe with him and I know that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Does he know about the nightmares?"

"Yeah he does. I usually call him after I have one. He helps me talk through it. He doesn't treat me like I am fragile. He treats me like nothing happened. Alice I think I love him"

She slammed on the breaks as she screeched out "WHAAAAAAAAAATTT?"

"I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Awe Bella. I don't think that it is crazy. When you meet the one, you know."

"Look I'm his last patient and we are going out, so I will see you later. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I want details. Got it?"

"Yeah bye."

I walked in to the hospital and told them that I was here for Edward. They told me that he was with a patient and that I would have to wait. I was fine with that. It's not like I had anything important to do. After this I was going out with him so waiting was fine. I went over to the crappy plastic chairs that were in the waiting room and picked up a magazine that was on the table. I flipped through it not really paying attention. I had been waiting a little over 5 minutes when I heard my name being called. When I looked up a smile formed on my face. Standing up I crossed the room over to Edward.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long?"

"No not long at all, about 5 minutes."

"Alright, let's go remove those stiches and get out of here." He said holding his hand out.

"Sounds good to me." I answered grabbing the hand that he held out to me.

I followed him into an exam room where he told me to lie on the cot and pull me shirt up, so he could remove my stitches. The initial contact of Edward's hand touching my skin made me jump a bit. He apologized, but I told him that it was fine. As he was removing the stitches he made small talk with me and before I knew it the stitches were gone and all's that was left was a pink puckered line. I looked at that line with a frown on my face. All I could think was that I had a something that would always remind me of the night and that I would be a freak.

I finger under my chin trying to make me look up. When I did, I saw Edward looking in to my eyes with nothing but love shinning in them.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop. Yes that scar will always be there and it may remind you of a horrible time in your life, but there is still some good out of it."

"Yeah, what would that be?" I asked him

"Me." He answered.

"You? I don't get it."

"It may sound stupid, but because of this scar" he said running his fingers over it "we met, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I know we haven't known each other long Bella, but I love you."

"You do? You really love me?"

"Yes Bella I really love you."

"I love you too Edward."

With that Edward leaned forward and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. I was running out of breath, so I pulled back and told Edward that we should get out of here. We ended up going back to his place, where that make out session continued. Things were getting very heated between us. Both of our shirts were already gone and he was moving onto my pants when I pulled back from him. He immediately stopped and was about to say sorry when I stopped him.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. I pulled back because I thought we should move this to your room. As much as I love this I don't want our first time to be on a couch."

"You're right." As he said that he picked me up and carried me to his room.

He gently laid me down on his bed and I have to say that it was so comfortable that I didn't think that I would ever leave it. Slowly Edward peeled my clothes off my bed and stripped his off too. As he crawled up to me I tried to cover myself feeling self-conscience about my body. Edward grabbed my hands from me saying:

"Hey. Don't hide from me. You're beautiful. I want to see all of you." He whispered to me, then leaned down and slowly kissed me.

With that all of my thought flew from my head as Edward slowly kissed his way down my body. I have never had someone go down on me before so I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. The second I felt his tongue on me I instantly cried out. It felt so good that I never wanted him to stop.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes Edward. So good, so good. Don't stop please don't stop."

I was withering around so much on the bed that he had to hold me hips down. I was so close to cumming that I couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up my throat and out me mouth.

"Edward I'm going to cum. Oh god fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Edward I'm cummmmmmming.' I scream arching off the bed.

As I was coming down from my high I felt Edward crawl up my body. He leaned over to his bedside table to reach into the draw. At first I was a little confused, until his hand came up and I saw the condom. I reached over and took it from him tossing it back into the draw.

"I want to feel only you. I'm clean." I whispered.

"Are you sure love? I'm clean too"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

With that Edward lined himself up with my entrance and slowly slid in. he was so big that I could feel him stretching me, but in a good way.

"Mmmmmmmm god Edward. So good." I moaned

"Fuck Bella, so tight, so wet." He groaned back.

Once he was all the way in the stilled giving me time to adjust. I moved slightly to see if it felt ok and when it did, I moved a bit more to tell Edward to go ahead and move. The second he started moving it was like my world had exploded. It felt so good. I don't think I have ever felt more loved and safe in my entire.

The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. I knew that I was close to cumming and I think Edward knew it too, for he picked up his pace and moved his hand down to my clit. He started rubbing my clit fast as he begged for to cum. Right when the words were out of his mouth my orgasm hit. I swear that I saw stars. A couple of thrusts later I felt Edward spill into me, and then he collapse on top of me. We were both breathing heavy and coming down from our orgasms, when he rolled off of me. Edward pulled me into his arms, pulled the blanket over us, and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Bella. I love you so much" Edward whispered into the dark.

"Good night Edward. I love you too."

With that one act of love that Edward showed me I knew that things would be ok. Yes there were still shadows in my life of the attack, but I knew that with Edward by my side and telling me that he loved me that I would fine. He didn't care about what happened and loved despite the scar that I carried with me. He was right when he said that when I looked at it not to think of how I got it, but where it led to, and that was him.


End file.
